


Roll Up Your Sleeves, Get Into My Arms

by nat_romanoffdanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers
Summary: Request from Tumblr -- "Want some company?" And "Please stop rolling your shirt sleeves up, it's terribly distracting."
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Roll Up Your Sleeves, Get Into My Arms

"Want some company?" Natasha asked you, as she waltzed into the room. She was wearing a grey t-shirt, jeans and a flannel. The sleeves of her flannel were rolled up to her elbows, so you could see her forearms. In her hands, she was clutching a magazine and a bottle of water. 

"Sure," you said, looking up from your book while she set her water down and sat down on the sofa opposite you. 

You turned back to the book in your hands and carried on reading. Across from you, Natasha was flicking through the pages of her magazine. 

A few minutes later a small movement caught your eye and your attention was taken away from your book. Natasha's rolled-up sleeves slipped silently down her arms, and she pushed them back up without a fuss. You concentrated on your book for the next couple of minutes, when they fell down again. And again. And _again._

It wasn't annoying, per se, but when you saw her shirt sleeves fall and get pushed back up from the corner of your eye, and your thoughts were immediately taken away from the book in front of you. 

"Nat?" You asked.

"Hmm?"

"Please stop rolling your shirt sleeves up, it's terribly distracting."

"Sorry… Is it distracting, or are you just obsessed with my arms?" She quizzed. _Damn, she was good._

"I- It's the movement. I can see it out of the corner of my arms. I mean eyes. I'm not obsessed with your arms." 

She hummed and returned to what she was doing. Then, _oh god_ , she was doing it again. Her sleeves fell again, but this time she shrugged the shirt off her shoulders and- her _biceps._

 _This woman will be the death of me._ You thought.

"I'd rather not be, " Natasha said, nonchalantly and your eyes widened.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" 

Nat smirked. "Yeah, you did. It's cute that you like my arms though, babe. I don't mind." 

"Oh. Okay, cool, " you said, and with that, you ducked your head down so she couldn't see your blushing cheeks.


End file.
